


What is the meaning of this?

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Only sort of shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Ladies and gents, you’d be lying if you said that the thought of a lusty Jack isn’t a turn on, yes?So how about this! All the Guardians(ONLY THEM, not Pitch or anyone else) are infected with one of the Seven Deadly Sins, and Jack is infected with Lust. Your choice of how quickly their Sins take effect, but if it’s a LONG fic showing the whole progress from the beginning, I’ll love ya forever. Also, bottom!Jack preferably.I know I’m not the only one who wants to see something like this, yeah?!"Just lusty Jack here, because I think that was what the prompter was most concerned with. But no explicit content, because I guess I am a liar and I’m not really into Jack turned on via vague mind control. (Also infected with deadly sins what?) I am a bad, prompt-resisting filler.*Jack’s acting weird, Pitch is pissed off, and the rest of the Guardians are baffled. Also there is salted caramel.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Kudos: 37
Collections: Blackice Short Fics





	What is the meaning of this?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 8/12/2013.

“What is the meaning of this?” Pitch asks angrily as he storms into the Guardians’ meeting at the Workshop, dragging Jack behind him. The boy is wrapped tightly in a blanket of shadows, and once Pitch is sure he has the Guardians’ attention, he picks Jack up by the hood of his sweatshirt and shakes him at them.  
  
“Pitch! What are you doing?” Tooth flies up from her seat before the expression on Jack’s face gives her pause. Despite being dragged around and shaken by the Boogeyman, he’s looking at Pitch as if he’s the best thing he’s ever seen, pupils blown wide in his blue eyes, a light blush coloring his cheeks, and his lips slightly open in a small smile. Pitch glares at Tooth and then at Jack, who responds by slowly licking his lips.  
  
“I found your shiny new Guardian in my lair this morning, making a godawful noise that he later claimed was singing. When I approached him to try and get him to stop—leaving aside for now the violence of the methods I was prepared to employ—he flew at me and started pawing at me, making the most indecent suggestions regarding what I should do with him. He finally held still when I threatened to tie him up—unfortunately I can guess why—and I took my chance and wrapped him in shadows and I brought him here.  
  
“And so I say again: what is the meaning of this? As a joke it’s rather dead by now, I assure you, and as anything else, you have only succeeded in baffling me.”  
  
The rest of the Guardians look at each other. If anything, they’re twice as confused as Pitch, and it’s a little creepy to see Jack staring lustily at him. The question mark that forms over Sandy’s head is larger than anyone has seen before and gets more elaborate by the second.  
  
“Maybe Jack had some kind of run-in with a love god,” Bunny suggests, for lack of other obvious options. “After all, we don’t know what kind of relationships he had with other spirits before becoming a Guardian.”  
  
“Could it be a side-effect of belief?” Tooth wonders. “I know that children can have crushes, so maybe that energy was somehow…redirected?”  
  
Pitch makes a disgusted face. “Well, if you weren’t trying specifically to torment me, I’m going to leave him here, and you can handle the situation. I’m your villain, and that’s quite enough of a thankless job already. I don’t need to be dragged into all your weird magical mishaps.”  
  
“But Pitch,” Jack whines, squirming in the shadow blanket, “I really want you. I want your—” Pitch slaps a shadow gag on him and he squirms even more.  
  
“Right. I’m going to go now, and all of you have fun dealing with Jack while he’s infected with lust, or whatever.”  
  
“Infected with lust? That doesn’t even make sense,” Bunny says, as the rest of the Guardians look on the bound Jack with some trepidation.  
  
“Hmm. True, but I don’t really care. Goodbye. If, heaven forbid, you do need my help to solve this problem, I can be found in my lair expecting lavish bribes of really expensive salted caramel.”  
  
He vanishes into the floor before anyone can say another word, dropping Jack in a frustrated heap.  
  


* * *

  
  
Eventually, the problem was solved, with a great deal of salted caramel, nightmare sand, and no one being pleased with the solution except for Jack.  
  
Formal agreements were signed by everyone to forget the whole thing.


End file.
